Estrechez de
by Stakhus
Summary: Cuando crees que empieza tu vida de "soy soltero y hago lo que quiero" abriéndose miles de posibilidades en tu horizonte, te das cuenta que eres demasiado compasivo y en vez de acumular nuevas aventuras, vas acumulando nuevas adopciones en la libreta de matrimonio inexistente.


**Cuando crees que empieza tu vida de "soy soltero y hago lo que quiero", te das cuenta que eres demasiado compasivo y en vez de acumular nuevas aventuras, acumulas nuevos vástagos.**

_**bleach ES de Kubo T.**_

Se trata de otro tipo de familia que se me ocurrió en espera de la próxima reunión de estos dos que se me está haciendo eterna. ¿a que a tí también? *w*

¡Primera prevención! ¡Odio las declaraciones y los comportamientos dulzones al extremo! Si me enamoré de Ichigo y Rukia y su vínculo inquebrantable es porque son cool. :p Así que si quieres leer dulzura al extremo con besos salivosos y declaraciones de amor por cinco vidas y un día, este no es tu lugar. Es tiempo de capturar y soltar. C: Si te gustan las peleas, discusiones, patadas en la raja y lo consideras como parte de la preciosa comunicación... este es tu lugar, bienvenida/o y alabado seas.

¡Segunda prevención! Me gusta que me digan que le parece lo que escribo, tomates (para hacer paaaasta), chocolates (soy alérgica... lamentablemente ;.;, así que es lo mismo que piedras) piedras (que sean preciosas el impacto igual llega, pero con glamour) y criticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. :3 Es tu deber moral! En serio!

Quería reírme… por eso escribí ¿Quién no?

Ichigo decidió irse a vivir a la Sociedad de Almas en vez de ir a la universidad el muy desgraciado (¡Cómo lo envidio!) Así que este fic tiene su mayor locación en el Sereitei, apariciones esporádicas de Isshin y algunos habitantes ilustres de Karakura.

Leyenda :

_*fap*: Dícese de cambio de Cuadro**_

_cursiva: Pesadilla, pasado remoto, sueño, prospección, flash back._

**1. La historia del destino… continúa.**

_Ichigo se escondió tras una de las puertas con adrenalina. Quería morirse, no literalmente claro, porque hace unos años que ya estaba "muerto". Como es de costumbre, su padre, el hombre con más desatino que tuvo el desagrado de conocer, y compartir parte de su vida y muerte, estaba haciendo un espectáculo con el resto de los padres de sus compañeros. Y ese traje de color rosa chillón no ayudaba en nada. Camino sigilosamente tratando que nadie lo viese, que nadie le diese el privilegio a Isshin para humillarlo con su sola presencia en su último día de instituto, en el que gracias a la suerte, había podido terminar. _

_Pero venía la retribución karmica. Isshin con sus poderes de detección vio a su hijo alejarse y tratar de escapar. Se acercó, de la forma más normal para él, es decir, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago._

_Adiós imagen de tres largos años._

—_¿No querrás renegarme?—Le preguntó con su voz, tan poco suave. Todas las cabezas de los padres y graduados giraron en su dirección. Si ya era llamativo por su pelo, tener esa familia era como ser un cartel de letras de neón andante._

_Ichigo trató de zafarse de la mano aprisionadora que mantenía el excapitan en su uniforme._

—_¿Quién te conoce?_

—_¡Eres tan cruel!—Soltó una lágrimilla falsa y se limpió con su camisa, Ichigo intentó infructíferamente mandar a volar a su padre ante los ojos de decenas de personas. De repente olió algo que lo hizo mirar a su hijo con interés—¿Estas usando perfume?—La sonrisa de Isshin no tardó en aparecer._

—_¿Y qué te importa?—Trató de sonar convincente, pero estaba nervioso, no quería que nadie lo notara más que..._

—_¡Onii-san! Te ves genial ¡Te peinaste!—Yuzu dijo sonrojada por la admiración que profesaba por su hermano—Papá, suéltalo le vas a arruinar la ropa. _

_El viejo como tenía una debilidad crónica por sus hijas, en especial por Yuzu, copia feliz del eden de Masaki, soltó la camisa de su hijo obedientemente. _

—_Y llevas corbata…—Karin completó al notar que su hermano se había arreglado más de lo habitual, cosa rara en él—¿Será porque ella dijo que vendría?_

_Ichigo puso sus manos en señal de negación pero no pudo decir nada._

_Una voz en off se escuchó llamando a los alumnos a reunirse para comenzar la ceremonia._

_Ichigo aprovechó para alejarse de su familia, sin antes regalarle un gesto acogedor a sus hermanas, incluso a Karin, que tenía el arte perfeccionado de sacarlo de sus casillas pero esos últimos momentos con ellas debía aprovecharlos al máximo._

_Todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí. Se sentó junto a Mizuiro quien como siempre estaba mandando mensajes de texto por su celular a su actual novia. Unos segundos después Ishida comenzó a dar su discurso que le correspondía como miembro Presidente del consejo escolar._

_Ichigo se puso a divagar cuando Ishida comenzó a dar el discurso, su voz era tan monótona y aburrida. Ya en la primera oración Ichigo puso su mente en off, seguramente diría unas cuantas cursiladas que a él no le interesaban para nada. _

_Mizuiro terminó de enviar el último mensaje y miró a su amigo con interés. Al parecer buscaba a alguien entre la multitud de personas. Una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro._

_Pero entre todas las personas que había entre el público, no estaba. Era tan pequeña, seguro que era por eso._

—_Buscas a Kuchiki-san ¿Verdad?—Mizuiró leyó con facilidad el comportamiento de su amigo._

—_¡No! Yo…_

—_¡KUROSAKI… ¿TENDRÍAS LA DECENCIA DE CALLARTE?!—Dijo el príncipe, digo, Ishida, en su mejor intento de ser civilizado con Ichigo._

_Ichigo puso mala cara y le respondió con un generoso gesto de que le importaba un carajo._

_Ishida prosiguió con su discurso, ya haría pagar a Ichigo por ese gesto. Entre tanto iba a continuar con su imagen de frio y eficiente presidente escolar. Aunque por la cara de todos luego de su pérdida de estribos esa imagen distaba mucho de lo que pensaban de él. _

_Los minutos y los protocolos pasaron. El sol, se ponía en el horizonte y todos los excompañeros se despedían._

—_Pero Ichigo ¡Debes venir! ¡Mizuiro dijo que su novia pagaba todos los gastos!—Keigo hizo un puchero._

—_Te digo que no. Sabes que empiezo pasado mañana._

—_¡Diablos! ¡Traidor! Todo esto es porque quieres irte lo antes posible a estar tu no-vida entera con…—Una patada de su "amigo" lo hizo callar de su razonamiento. Quedo llorando, mientras los demás hablaban._

_Chad tomó la palabra—Si me necesitas, me llamas._

—_Nosotros estaremos en contacto contigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírnoslo—Orihime le dijo con una sonrisa._

—_No busques a Inoue-san sólo por estupideces ¿Me oíste?—Ishida con su cariñoso recordatorio dejo claro que si le pedía algo se las vería primero con su puño. Ese maldito posesivo._

—_Tienes que venir a las finales del campeonato. Si faltas, no te lo perdonaré—Le dijo Tatsuki._

—_Gracias chicos. Lo haré._

*fap*

Despertó sobresaltado con el sonido al caer de una pila de documentos sobre la mesa.

Estaba como siempre, listo para gritarle a su nueva jefa por su falta de consideración y maneras torturadoras, cuando vio al sonriente Ukitake mirarlo interesado.

El sonido de su garganta nervioso fue lo que se escuchó de Ichigo y la cara de inocencia de su capitán fue el aliciente para no continuar con su plan de insultos matutinos.

—¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días Ukitake-san… sólo estaba… hace un momento quise descansar…y…—Miro el reloj preocupado, tratando que el sujeto no notara que ese "momento" de cinco minutos de la noche anterior se había transformado en ocho largas horas.

—Verás Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki-taichó me envió una mariposa infernal esta mañana informándome que mi teniente está en cama indispuesta. Como su ayudante vas a tener que hacer su papeleo.

¿Estaba enferma? No. Seguro que estaba fingiendo solo para cabrearlo.

No obstante, archivó en su cerebro que apenas terminara toda esa cantidad grosera de papeleo tenía que ir a verla ¿Preocupado? Nunca. Quería verla para hacerle pagar por un día encerrado haciendo SU trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ah?

—Te quedaste mirando a la nada. Confío en ti. Tengo reunión con los nuevos reclutas, esta vez fuimos la segunda división más solicitada. Estoy seguro que fue porque ahora eres parte de nosotros. Aunque tampoco le puedo quitar el mérito a Kuchiki.

—¿Segunda? —Él sabía que era una gran cantidad de reclutas nuevos y supuso que eran la más solicitada, ya que la semana pasada junto con Rukia revisaron literalmente una montaña de solicitudes.

—La sexta siempre se lleva a casi toda la población femenina y gran parte de la masculina.

¿En serio? No quería saber quién era tan demente para someterse voluntariamente a una vida al servicio de ese noble estirado y ese idiota cabeza de piña.

—Aah. Suerte—Se limitó a decirle. Ukitake se despidió con una sonrisa paternal.

Ichigo contabilizó más de tres mil páginas sobre su escritorio ¿Quería ser un shinigami? Bueno, ahí lo tenía. No es que se iría a librar tan fácil de la burocracia.

Masajeo su sien y miró con tristeza el hermoso día que al terminar se transformó en noche. Lo único que le alegró el día fue los últimos documentos que era elegir los castigos a las faltas disciplinarias de los miembros del escuadrón. Se puso creativo y trató de controlar su impulso sádico al rellenar las medidas.

*fap*

Era cerca de medianoche cuando se coló por la ventana de Rukia. Considerando la excesiva vigilancia lo consideró una total proeza. Juró ver a Byakuya un par de veces merodear la habitación de su hermana en busca de sospechosos. De él, para ser más precisos.

Había una lámpara encendida por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada. Se acercó a la figura de su compañera de batallas y le piñizcó una mejilla para que despertara.

—¡Bastardo!—Exclamó tratando de golpearlo pero por el efecto del sueño el golpe fue flojo y no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Me tuviste encerrado en la oficina todo el día! ¡Ukitake dijo que iba a ser tu ayudante temporal, no tu esclavo! —Su rostro gritaba que esta falta merecía castigo de sangre.

—¿Esclavo? Con tu eficiencia característica…Con suerte me atrevo a señalar, que terminaste un tercio del papeleo.

—¡Já! Lo terminé todo, genio. Mañana me tomaré el día libre.

—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué? Es lo justo. Hoy hice tu trabajo, mañana harás el mío.

—¿Serás idiota?—Rukia le dijo. Lanzó un largo suspiro y una de sus almohadas a la cara de él—El médico me ha dicho que mientras la fiebre no baje, no puedo volver.

—¿Y es mi culpa que estés enferma? No—Dijo cruzándose de brazos tratando de no mirarla. Ya estaba preocupado… ¿Quién, él? Era sólo Rukia, su amiga y su molesta jefa. Un grano de arena en el culo, era un mal necesario que estuviera en la oficina haciendo su trabajo.

—Sí.

—No ¿Acaso yo soy el hacedor de todo?

—Verás "genio"… ¿Recuerdas que tú fuiste el de la grandiosa idea de empujarme a ese río?

—Yo no recuerdo nada…

—¿No te acuerdas que no pude salir en un buen rato porque mi hakama se enredó en una planta acuática? ¿Y que no sé nadar? ¿y que creíste que era una broma y te reías de mi desde la orilla mientras veías tranquilamente como me ahogaba?

—No.

—¿Y que ese día acabamos de luchar contra un vacío por lo que el rio tenia los bordes congelados y que por ese hecho estoy resfriada?

—Puede ser, pero no es mi culpa.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! Ahora déjame dormir.

Rukia con sus mejillas rojas por la fiebre y la indignación le dio la espalda a su interlocutor que volvió a piñizcarle la mejilla. Ella grito bastantes improperios y gracias a ellos, un guardia no tardó en llamar a su puerta y preguntarle qué diablos pasaba.

—Es solo una pesadilla, una muy muy molesta pesadilla—Le respondió. Bajo su mano la boca de Ichigo emitía sonidos de protesta. Él no era una pesadilla exageradamente molesta ¿O si lo era?

—Si necesita cualquier cosa, por favor Rukia-sama, avísenos. Nuestra prioridad es su bienestar.

Rukia agradeció al guardia y sólo le soltó la boca a su subordinado una vez que los pasos se escucharon alejados.

—¡Podrías ser más delicada!

—¡Y tu considerado! ¡Es medianoche!—Exclamó en un susurro. Suspiró nuevamente—Deberías ir a dormir.

—Tchz. Lo sé—Rukia se acomodó y normalizó su respiración en una clara muestra de que él se debía ir—…Rukia.

Ella abrió los ojos irritada, daba miedo—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Decidiste si vas a…?

—¡Eres tan molesto! Sí, si, como sea. Cuando me recupere te ayudaré a restaurar "ese" lugar.

Rukia apagó la lámpara en un claro intento de que se fuera de una vez. Quería dormir.

Ichigo le piñizcó el brazo antes de irse por su falta de consideración ¡Cómo odiaba esta vuelta de mano! Estaba seguro que era karma retributivo por no haber tenido paciencia con ella los primeros días de su estancia en el mundo material.

Abandonando la habitación de Rukia, juró que haría que ella le comprara varios jacuzzis y muebles de lujo por todo el trabajo extra que tendría esos días por su culpa. Señalando también que como actualmente era un shinigami sin rango, un aprendiz hasta que se familiarizara con todos los deberes y lo que era vivir en la sociedad de almas pues debía conformarse con un sueldo miserable y privarse de todas las cosas que Rukia gozaba. Princesa mimada.

Caminó por los pasillos pensando en su venganza y no reparó en donde estaba, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el Capitán del Sexto escuadrón, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Diablos.

Hizo lo único que se le ocurriría a cualquier persona cuerda de este mundo y cualquier mundo.

Correr, correr hasta desmayarse y huir lejos de esos orbes grises asesinos.

*¿fap?*

En el distrito número uno del Rukongai muchos shinigamis tenían propiedades, entre estos uno que había claudicado. Isshin Shiba.

Por los años de abandono estaba bastante arruinada. Le faltaban algunas paredes, no tenía comodidades básicas y en definitivas cuentas, no parecía una casa. Lo único bueno es que era espaciosa y su padre, en un acto de completa inteligencia se la había legado a Ichigo una vez que decidió que su destino estaba con Ru.. con los shinigamis y la justicia...

Hace unas semanas Ichigo se había asentado en el mundo espiritual y ahora, a su próximo hogar definitivo, le iba a dar un segundo vistazo y a realizar los primeros arreglos. Había intentado llevar a Rukia, pero estaba arraigada en los cuarteles de la treceava división enseñándole al sexto puesto a pulir su shikai. Así que aunque la muy maldita se había comprometido con él, tuvo que conformarse con la compañía de Renji, que como compensación lo había tenido que llevar primero a comprarse un nuevo par de gafas para su colección a una tienda exclusiva.

—…¿Y vas a hacerme trabajar? —Renji alegó con hastió mientras doblaban la calle, el teniente iba rascándose con pereza un oído.

—Es sólo instalar un par de ventanas.

Renji lo miro aburrido, prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero le dio lástima que nadie lo acompañara. Y la cara de perro vagabundo después de que Rukia prefiriera seguir en sus labores había sido el detonante de sus sentimientos caritativos.

Iban discutiendo cuando Ichigo se vio frente a la casa.

—…Equivocada—Dijo siguiendo su camino—No, en serio, esta no es…—Miro a los lados, pero sí. Era su casa. Abrió la puerta inseguro temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar dentro.

—¿Me estabas tomando el pelo? Esta casa no parece necesitar ningún arreglo—Renji dijo desde fuera.

Un grito de nena se escuchó muchos metros a la redonda.

Era obvio quien había metido mano allí ¿No?

¿Quién más pintaría blanco con rosa frutilla su casa?

De horripilante rosa.

El piso, las paredes, los muebles, todo a estilo occidental y de esos molestos femeninos y absurdos colores (En general era más blanco que rosa, pero ese asqueroso color resaltaba indeseablemente).

No había motivo para ir a las habitaciones. Seguramente tendrían papel mural de ese conejo odioso. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era capaz de eso… y más.

Mucho más.

Sólo puso escuchar unos segundos las carcajadas de Renji porque luego, su sangre bullir de ira, fue lo único que pudo distinguir.

—¡La voy a matar!

La forma en que desintegró los marcos de ventana que estaban en sus manos hizo que Renji tragara saliva asustado del destino de su amiga.

Y el de él. Que al ver a Ichigo tan solo (y con casa nueva) había invitado a los otros tenientes a compartir una tarde recreativa (beber, beber, y volver a beber, como la canción) y que en ese momento abrían la puerta con todo su cargamento de alegría embotellada.

*fap*

Y Rukia, kilómetros alejada, seguía ajena enseñándole el shikai al sexto puesto esperando que a Ichigo le gustara la nueva decoración.

Pidió que lo ayudara.

¿No?

*fap*

* * *

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, sé que esperabas vástagos, pero las adopciones se abren en los capítulos siguientes ;)_


End file.
